Las mejores vacaciones
by Diiario Kairi
Summary: Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru son las mejores amigas que al principio son normales pero despues tendran super poderes, por ahora conocen a Trillizos ¿que pasara con ellos? MomokoxBrick, KaoruxButch y MiyakoxBoomer pero mas MiyakoxBoomer


**Hola! Este es mi primer Fic de esta animación espero que les guste no se como será en el futuro le hago porque se me antoja xDD bueno….**

**Aviso de ante mano que en donde salga "" por ejemplo: "sadasdas" Es lo que uno esta pensando**

**Espero que les guste mi fic**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 1 – Los nuevos vecinos**

Ya llegó el verano en Nueva Saltadilla., la época en la cual los niños disfrutaban de sus calurosas vacaciones, lejos de los estudios una vez terminados los últimos minutos de clase. Justo en el instituto se hallaba una chica aun recogiendo sus cosas. Era una chica de cabello rubio con colitas onduladas con unos ojos azules como el mar.

-¿Estas lista Miyako? – La voz le sonó parecida así que la rubia miro hacia donde provenía la voz.

-Si, espera un poco Momoko, que guardo mis apuntes. – Le dije a mi amiga que me estaba esperándola en la puerta.

_-"Momoko es una de mis mejores amigas vive alado de mi casa, ella tiene el cabello pelirrojo y siempre lleva cola de caballo con una cinta roja y ojos de color rojo, somos amigas desde que nacimos ya que nuestras madres se conocen desde antes que naciéramos también son las mejores amigas, Momoko es mas grande que yo por dos meses, parecemos que fuéramos…."_

-¿Ya terminaste Miyako? – Dijo la pelirroja ya enojada

-¿Ah?, Ah Si. – Cierre mi mochila y me la coloque en mi espalda mientras me dirigía en la puerta.- Perdón estaba pensando. – dibujando una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

La pelirroja suspiro con los ojos cerrados al abrirlos levanto una ceja con la mano derecha en la cadera y apoyada hacia alado del marco de la puerta

-Perdón. – Juntando las dos manos de la distancia de su cara y una voz muy nerviosa.

-Da igual vamos nos. – Se da vuelta con los ojos cerrados y se va dejando atrás a la rubia

-¡Momoko espera! – Corrí para alcanzar a Momoko.- ¿Estas enojada? – le pregunté muy triste mientras la miraba y caminábamos

-¿Enojada? – Las dos pararon y Momoko la miro con una cara asesina.- Jajaja, no Miyako, nunca estaría enojada contigo

-¿Y porque estabas así?

-¿Cómo? ¿Con cara de enojada?

-¿Si?...

-Era para saber que harías y como reaccionabas. - Siguieron caminando

-Que mala eres, y yo preocupada.- ahora yo enojada

-Mañana vamos a buscar a Kaoru

-Ok

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las dos chicas llegaron a sus hogares se despidieron y entraron

-¡Hola mamá! Ya eh llegado.

La rubia yéndose a su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso, al llegar a su habitación prendió la luz ya que eran las 21:00 hrs. Dejo sus cosas al final de la cama y se acostó mirando el techo hasta que se le bajo en sueño y se quedo dormida. Al otro día Miyako se levanto con la misma ropa de ayer, ya que no se la quito anoche, se fue a dar un baño como todos los días, al salir se fue a su pieza teniendo la toalla cubierta en su cuerpo miro por la ventana y no dudo ver a tres chicos mudándose a su nueva casa que estaba afrente de la rubia, unos de los chicos miro a donde estaba Miyako, la Rubia se sonrojo y cerro la cortina, el chico era de cabello rubio. Miyako se vistió rápidamente para ir a buscar a Momoko, al Salir de su casa aun estaban ahí los chicos pero Miyako actuó como de costumbre., llamo a la pelirroja y le dijo a Momoko, la pelirroja salio para ver si era cierto y otro chico de cabello pelirrojo miro, al ser vista miro rápidamente a Miyako y juntas se rieron

-Que tal si vamos a buscar a Kaoru. - Dije aun carcajeando

-Esta bien. - salio de su casa y se fueron, pasaron a donde estaban los chicos, Kaoru vivía atrás de las dos, todas las noches se llamaban por las ventana del patio trasero para hablar, llegaron a la casa de Kaoru la llamaron y salio y se fueron a una plaza que quedaba por ahí cerca

-Que calor. - Dijo Momoko sentándose en un columpio

-Ya vuelvo iré por unos helados. - Dijo Kaoru corriendo

-Yo te acompaño. - Salí detrás de Kaoru, dejando sola a Momoko columpiarse

La pelirroja estaba sola en la plaza así que dejo caer un suspiro, unos segundos después escucho unas risas que venían por el otro lado, levanto la mirada para ver de donde salían esas risas ¿Quién o quienes se estarán riendo?, Y si eran los 3 chicos que se estaban mudando. Los chicos se acercaban más y miraron a Momoko como no la conocían para ellos era una chica extraña que vivía cerca de ellos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el otro sitio…

-¿Hicimos mal dejar a Momoko sola? - Le dije a Kaoru mientras miraba a Momoko solo estaban un poco lejos

-¿Que?... a no creo total la estamos viendo ¿no?

-Kaoru…

-Dime

-Mira. - Señale lo que estaba viendo

-¿Quienes son?. – me pregunto

-Unos chicos nuevos que se mudaron hoy…

-Ya veo. – me dijo pero sin mirar para estar atenta a los helados.- Gracias… Toma.- me paso dos helados eso si uno era para Momoko.

Nos fuimos a donde ella y los 3 chicos estaban jugando Football, el juego favorito de Kaoru, nos sentamos en los dos columpios vacíos y empezamos a comer nuestro helado mientras Kaoru veía a los chicos jugar, sin querer la pelota llego hacia nosotras.

-_¿Nos podrían pasar la pelota por favor?. _– Nos dijo el rubio levantándonos la mano mientras que los dos chicos lo miraban.

-Yo voy chicas. – Tome la pelota y fui a donde ellos

-No pudo haber pateado la pelota?. – Dijo Kaoru levantado una ceja

-Ya se lo que quiere hacer.- agrego Momoko mientras me miraba y comía tranquilamente su helado

-¿Eh?... bueno no importa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Toma. – Le entregué la pelota al rubio con una sonrisa que hago siempre

-Gracias… pero me hubieras pateado la pelota ¿no?. –Me contesto pero a mi me dio igual

-Es que… lo que pasa es que vine a conocerlos. – No pare de sonreír

-¿Como te llamas?.

-Miyako y ¿tu?

-Boomer

-Por lo que veo eres nuevo ¿cierto? ¿Cuando llegaste?

-Sip y hoy en la mañana llegué… Oh, por cierto… ¿tu eres la chica de afrente?

-Si…

-¿Te puedo decir algo?

-¿Que?

-Eres muy…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capitulo xDDD espero que les haya gustado n.n **

**Se aceptan críticas, comentarios, saludos, etc.…**

**Aviso:** Estoy buscando a Momoko y a Kaoru para ser un grupo fotolog si es posible que sean de Chile/Santiago n.n pero no es obligación que sea de mi país, mi msn esta en mi perfil, eso si tienen que ser fanáticas del personaje y eso n.n hasta el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
